parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Steven Garcia118's Thomas/Disney Parody Casts.
Thomas/Snow White Parody Casts *Emily as Snow White (Both beautiful) *Thomas as Prince Charming (Both fall in love with Emily and Snow White) *S.C.Ruffey as The Owl *Mavis as The Wicked Queen (Mavis is evil in Season 3) *Diesel 10 as Humbert the Huntsman (Diesel 10 is evil in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Timothy as Doc *Sir Handel as Happy *Gator as Grumpy *Stanley as Sneezy *Duck as Bashful *Oliver as Sleepy *Stepney as Dopey *Elizabeth as The Wicked Hag *Splatter and Dodge as The Vultures *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The Magic Mirror *Smudger as Raven Thomas/Pinocchio Parody Casts *Percy as Pinocchio (Both small and smart) *Henry as Geppetto (Both wise) *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket (Both kind and wise) *Toby as Figaro (Both wise) *Molly as Cleo (Both wise) *Emily as The Blue Fairy (Both beautiful) *Gordon as Stromboli (Both grumpy) *Diesel 10 as The Wicked Coachman (Diesel 10 is evil in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *James as Honest John (Both vain) *Edward as Gideon (Both wise) *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Coachman's Minions *Luke as Alexander *D261 as Lampwick *Spencer as Monstro the Whale (Special Guests for Lampwick's Transformation) *Dog as Mike *Cat as Sulley *Globox as The Nostaglic Guy with Glasses *Crash Bandicoot as Genie *Darwin as Spongebob *Gumball as Squidward *Rayman as Bloo *Globox as Mac Thomas/Fantasia Parody Casts *Thomas as Mickey Mouse (Thomas and Mickey Mouse are both the main characters) *Gordon as Yen Sid (Gordon and Yen Sid are both wear blue and father figures to Thomas and Mickey Mouse) *James as Ben Ali Gator (James and Ben Ali Gator are both vain) *Emily as Hyacinth Hippopotamous (Emily and Hyacinth Hippopotamous are both beautiful) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Madame Upanova (Tillie and Madame Upanova are both beautiful) *Zephie, Choo Choo, Bahia Train, Melissa, Train 1, Train 2, Koko, Georgia, Emma, Minvera, and Mary as Madame Upanova's Ostriches *Madge, Old Slow Coach, Flora, Belle, Elizabeth, Caroline, and Isobella as Hippos *Coaches as Flowers (Nutcracker Song) *Narrow Gauge Coaches as Faires (Nutcrakcer Song) *Troublesome Trucks as The Brooms *The Amazing World Of Gumball Characters as The Musicians *The Narrow Gauge Engines as Ben Ali Gator's Minions *Henry as Bacchus (Henry and Bacchus are both wise, kind, and funny) *Toby as Jacchus (Toby and Jacchus are both wear brown) *Molly as Melinda (Molly and Melinda are both share the same letter 'M' at the beginning of their names) *Edward as Brudus (Edward and Brudus are both wear blue, just like Gordon and Yen Sid wear blue) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Iris (Tracy and Iris are both beautiful) *Mavis as Elephanchine (Mavis and Elephanchine are both wise) *The Toad Patrol Characters as Elephanchine's Elephants *The Blue Trucks as Dinosaurs *The Chinese Dragon as Tyrannosaurus Rex (The Chinese Dragon and Tyrannosaurus Rex are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) *Dinosaur Bone as Stegosaurus *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Zeus (Cerberus and Zeus are both strong, evil, and mean) *Spencer as Vulcan (Spencer is a real villain in hero of the rails) *The Other Engines as The Flying Horses *Harold as Butterfly (Harold and Butterfly are both fly in the air) *Diesel 10 as Chernabog (Diesel 10 and Chernabog are both big, strong, evil, and mean) *The Evil Diesels as Chernabog's Minions *Percy as Donald Duck *Rosie as Daisy Duck *The Green Trucks as Colorful Triangles *The Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Black Triangles *The Star Fleet (from TUGS) as Humpback Whales *Duke as Duke (Duke and Duke are both share the same names) *Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Rachel *Duck as Flying John *Daisy as Kiljoy Margaret (Daisy and Kiljoy Margaret are both bossy and grumpy) *Jason (from Back Of The Knodilike/Casey Jr and Friends) as Joe *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Yo Yo Flamingo *The Z-Stacks (from TUGS) as Snooty Flamingos *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr and Friends) as Noah (Montana and Noah are both big, strong, and wise) *Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Spring Sprite (Beauty Stem and Spring Sprite are both wear green) *Murdoch as The Elk *George as The Firebird *Caitlin as Mother Pegasus *Burke and Blair (from TUGS) as Boreas *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Diana *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Morpheus *Toad as Tin Soldier (Toad and Tin Soldier are both share the same letter 'T') *Lady as Ballerina (Lady and Ballerina are both beautiful) *Bulgy as Jack In The Box (Bulgy and Jack In The Box are both evil, mean, and cruel) Thomas/Dumbo Parody Casts *Percy as Dumbo (Both small) *Thomas as Timothy Q. Mouse (Both smart) *Emily as Mrs. Jumbo (Both beautiful) *Spencer as The Ringmaster (Spencer is a real villain in Hero Of The Rails) *Edward as Casey Jr. (Both trains) *Duck, Oliver, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Crows *Harold as Mr. Stork *Lady as Catty *Rosie as Giddy *Mavis as Prissy *Elizabeth as Matriarch *Smudger as Smitty *BoCo as Joe *Troublesome Trucks as Clowns *Ghost Engines as Pink Elephants (All of them are ghosts) *Breakvans as Boy Bullies *The Blue Trucks as The Storks *Cailtin, Millie, Caroline, Belle, Flora, Madge, Tillie, and Georgia as The Other Female Elephants (Special Guests for Pyramid of Pachyderms Falls) *Mario as Mickey Mouse *Luigi as Donald Duck *Agent Ed as Chip *Yoshi as Pinocchio *Princess Suzy as Tillie *Rayman as Tak *Ly the Fairy as Princess Yum Yum *Tom, Jerry, Ten Cents, Hercules, Sunshine, and Scooby Doo as The Vultures *Crash Bandicoot as Jiminy Cricket *Baby Globox as Boy (Special Guests for Ghost Engines on Parade) *Casey Jones as Wreck It Ralph *Princess Peach, Princess Rosalina, and Princess Daisy as The Chipettes *Croc as Rabbit *Anais as Bubbles *Wallace and Gromit as Sonic and Tails *Tom and Jerry as Original Sonic and Tails *Spyro as Pluto *Scooby Doo as Spongebob *Shaggy Rogers as Squidward *Gumball as Sulley *Darwin as Mike *Luigi as Agent Ed *Mario as Genie *Rayman as Bloo *Globox as Mac *Princess Peach as Twilight Sparkle *The Evil Vultures and Villains as Cobras *Jano as Discord *Wicked Queen as Nightmare Moon *Heffalumps and Woozles and Chernabog's Minions as *Mr. Johnson as Officer Dibble *The Teensies and The Looney Tunes and The Video Game Characters as The Heroes Thomas/Bambi Parody Casts *Luke as Young Bambi *Stanley as Young Thumper *Toby as Young Flower *Millie as Young Faline *Thomas as Adult Bambi *Gordon as Adult Thumper *James as Adult Flower *Emily as Adult Faline *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Bambi's Mom *Montana (From Play Safe/Casey Jr and Friends) as The Great Prince Of The Forest *Edward as Friend Owl *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Mrs. Quail *Rosie as Girl Skunk *Flora as Girl Rabbit *Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Mother Quail *Mavis as Thumper's Mother *Jason (from Back Of The Knodilike/Casey Jr and Friends) as Mr. Mole *Smudger as Young Ronno *Spencer as Adult Ronno *The Chinese Dragon as The Man *Bill and Ben as Chipmunk and Squirrel *Troublesome Trucks as Man's Dogs *Hector as The Porcupine *Old Slow Coach as Mena *The Z Stacks (from TUGS) as Ronno's Minions *Daisy as Ronno's Mom *Beauty Stem, Elf Cup (Toad Patrol), Jessie, and Barbie (Toy Story) as Thumper's Sisters *Belle as Bluebelle *and more (Crossovers For Man was in The Forest) *Yoshi as Dumbo *Ten Cents, Hercules, Fire Tug, and Grampus as Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, and Rabbit *The Cartoon Network Characters as The Band Concert Characters *Shaggy Rogers as Pinocchio (1978 Version) *The Disney Characters as The Smurfs *Princess Peach as Snow White *Gumball as Jiminy Cricket *Darwin as Pinocchio *Puffa as Christopher Robin *Agent Ed as Andy *Suzy as Ann (Crossovers For Bambi's Mom Dies) *Darwin as Pinocchio *Gumball as Jiminy Cricket *Ten Cents, Hercules, Fire Tug, and Grampus as Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, and Rabbit *Shaggy Rogers as Pinocchio (1978 Version) Thomas/Fun and Fancy Free (Thomas's Fun and Fancy Free) *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket (Both Small And Main Characters) *Caroline as Cleo *S.C.Ruffey as The Big Cat *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bongo *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Lulubelle *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 Film") as Lumpjaw (Both Big, Strong, Evil, And Mean) *Spencer, Duncan, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Bill and Ben as The Other Bears (All Are Bad, Later Good) *Edward as Edgar Bergen *Lady as Luana Patten *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Charlie as McCarthy (Both Smart And KInd) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Mortimer Snerd *Mavis as The Cow *Murdoch as Mickey Mouse (Both Names Begin With 'M') *James as Donald Duck (Both Vain) *Toby as Goofy (Both Wise And Kind) *Emily as The Harp (Both Beautiful) *Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Stanley, Charlie, Whiff, Scruff, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as the Crows *Stephen as The Scarecrow *Diesel 10 as Willy the Giant (Both Big, Strong And Evil) *Arry, Bert, Dennis, Splatter, and Dodge as The Dragonflies *Hector as Fish *Molly as The Narrator Thomas/The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Parody Casts *James as Mr. Toad *Percy as Moley *Thomas as Ratty *Boco as MacBadger *Henry as Cyril Proudbottom *Devious Diesel as Mr. Winkie (Devious Diesel and Mr. Winkie are both devious) *Arry, Bert, George, Bulgy, Smudger, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, D261, and Troublesome Trucks as The Weasels *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as The Narrator *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as The Judge (Cerberus and The Judge are both, strong evil, and mean to James and Mr Toad) *Toad as The Court Clerk *Bill/Ben as The Train Driver *The Z Stacks and The Pirates (from TUGS) as Devils and Police Officers *Oliver as The Jailer (Oliver and The Jailer are both western) *Hector as Prosecutor (Hector and Prosecutor are both horrid) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr and Friends) as The Postman *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Policeman *Neville as The Good Train *The Chinese Dragon as The Bad Train *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Mr Toad, disguised as a washerwomen *Edward as Ichabod Crane (Edward and Ichabod Crane are both wise and kind) *Scruffey as The Black Cat *Emily as Katrina Van Tassel (Emily and Katrina Van Tassel are both beautiful) *Spencer as Brom Bones (Spencer and Brom Bones are both stubborn and mean to Edward and Ichabod Crane) *Diesel 10 as The Headless Horseman (Diesel 10 and The Headless Horseman are both strong, scary males) *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr and Friends) as Gunpowder *Izzy Gomez (from TUGS) as Katrina's Father *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as The Narrator *Molly as Tilda *Donald/Douglas as Ichabod's Horse *The Other Engines and The Narrow Gauge Engines as Sleepy Hollow Villagers Thomas/Cinderella (Emily) *Emily as Cinderella *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as The Fairy Godmother *Thomas as Prince Charming *Duncan as The King *Edward as The Duke *Peter Sam as Jaq *Skarloey as Gus *Diesel 10 as Lucifer *Oliver as Bruno *Elizabeth as Lady Tremaine *Mavis as Anastasia *Daisy as Drisella Thomas/Alice in Wonderland (Emily in Wonderland) *Emily as Alice *Mavis as Alice's Sister *Rosie as Dinah *Gordon as Doorknob *Duck as Dodo *Edward as Mad Hatter *Thomas as The March Hare *Daisy as The Queen Of Hearts *Duncan as Caterpillar Thomas/Peter Pan Parody Casts *Thomas as Peter Pan (Thomas and Peter Pan are both the main heros) *Emily as Wendy (Emily and Wendy are both the main females) *Percy as Micheal (Percy and Micheal are both small) *Duck as John (Duck and John are both western) *Lady as Tinkerbell (Lady and Tinkerbell are both magical) *Devious Diesel as Captain Hook (Devious Diesel and Captain Hook are both the main villains) *Smudger as Mr. Smee *The Narrow Gauge Engines as The Lost Boys *Gordon as George (Gordon and George are both pompous, proud, and grumpy) *Molly as Mary (Molly and Mary are both share the same letter 'M' at the beginning of their names) *Spencer as Tick-Tock Crocodile (Spencer is a real villain in Hero Of The Rails) *The Evil Diesels and Troublesome Trucks as The Pirates *Scruffey as The Singing Pirate *James as Octopus (James and Octopus are both red) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Jane *Edward as Edward (Edward and Edward are both share the same names) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr and Friends) as Danny *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Tiger Lily *Hercules (from TUGS) as Indian Chief *The TUGS Characters as Indians Thomas/Lady and the Tramp Parody Casts *Molly as Lady *Edward as Tramp *James as Jock *Henry as Trusty *Dowager Hatt as Aunt Sarah *Paxton and Norman as Si and Am *Arthur as Tony *Toby as Joe *Terence as The Beaver *The Barber as The Dog Catcher *Thomas as Scamp *Emily as Angel *Spencer as Buster *Duncan as Francis *Stanley as Dog Pound Dog *Daisy as Ruby *Bulgy as Scratchy *George as Sparky *Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta as Scamp's Sister *The Spiteful Breakvan as The Rat *The Chinese Dragon as The Alligator Thomas/Sleeping Beauty Parody Casts *Emily as Princess Aurora *Thomas as Prince Philip *Flora as Flora *Rosie as Fauna *Lady as Merryweather *Murdoch as Samon *Edward as King Steffen *Molly as Princess Aurora's Mom *Gordon as King Hubert *Toby as The Man With The Guitar *Daisy as Maleficent *The Chinese Dragon as Dragon Maleficent *Smudger as Diablo The Raven *The Evil Diesels and Troublesome Trucks as The Goons *Duke as The Duke Thomas/101 Dalmatians Parody Casts *Thomas as Pongo *Emily as Pertida *Sir Topham Hatt as Roger *Lady as Hatt as Anita *Dowager Hatt as Nanny *Elizabeth as Cruella De Vil *Arry and Bert as Jasper and Horace *Murdoch as Danny *Gordon as Captain *Henry as Colonel *Toby as Sgt. Tibbs *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr and Friends) as Towser *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Lucy *Skarloey as Patch *Rheneas as Lucky *Sir Handel as Rolley *Rosie as Penny *James as Thunderbolt *Bulgy as Lil' Lightning *The Coaches as K9 krunchies dogs/london dogs *Jason (from Back Of The Knodilike/Casey Jr and Friends) as The Collie *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr and Friends) as Labrador *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as The Evil Man on the show, Thunderbolt *George as P.H. De Vil *Spencer as Mooch *Devious Diesel as Scorch De Vil *Diesel 10 as The Swamp Rat *Madge as Kristy *Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Cocoa *Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Spotty *Zorran (from TUGS) as Mr. Skinner *The Star Fleet (from TUGS) as Police Officers *Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Alonzo *Troublesome Trucks as Police Cars *Oliver as Lars *Skarloey as Freckles *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Truck Driver *Caroline as Moose Thomas/The Sword in the Stone Parody Casts *Stepney as Wart *Thomas as Merlin *Madge as Little Girl Squirrel *Spencer as Sir Ector *Edward as Sir Kay *James as Sir Pellinore *Fearless Freddie as Archimedes *Daisy as Madam Mim *Bulgy as Black Bart Thomas/Mary Poppins Parody Casts *Emly as Mary Poppins *Thomas as Bert *Percy as Michael Banks *Rosie as Jane Banks *James as George Banks *Molly as Winifred Banks *Annie as Ellen *Clarabel as Mrs. Brill *Gordon as Admiral Boom *Duck as Mr. Binnacle *Henry as Uncle Albert *Duncan as The Fox *Daisy as Katie Nanna *Edward as Constable Jones *The Narrow Gauge Engines as The Penguin Waiters *Old Slow Coach as The Bird Woman *Fergus as Mr. Dawes Jr. *Diesel as Mr. Dawes Sr. *Bertie as Andrew the Dog Thomas/The Jungle Book Parody Casts *Thomas as Baloo *Percy as Mowgli *James as Bagheera *Duncan as Kaa *Diesel 10 as Shere Khan *Spencer as Colonel Hathi *Scruffey as Louie *Oliver as Buzzie *Duck as Ziggy *Donald as Flaps *Douglas as Dizzy *Arry/Bert as Tabaqui *Emily as Shanti *Daisy as Winifred *Salty as Hair Elephant *Murdoch as Chowing Elephant *Johnny as Elephant Whispering To Winfired *Billy as Junior *Casey Jr as Elephant with Fly *Tillie as Smashed Elephant with Trunk *Toots as Elephant with Silly Grin *Gordon as Beaten Up Elephant *Derek, Arry, Bert, D261, Dennis, Devious Diesel, Max, Monty, Splatter, Dodge, S.C.Ruffey, and the Troublesome Trucks as Monkeys *Coaches as Elephants *The Pack as Wolves *Skarloey as Baby Mowgli *Toad as Lucky *Molly as Mowgli's Mother *Gordon as Mowgil's Father *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Ranjan *Toby as Rocky *Edward as Akela *Dennis as Father Wolf *Flora as Mother Wolf Thomas/The Aristocats Parody Casts *Thomas as Thomas O'Malley *Emily as Duchess *Duck as Toulouse *Oliver as Berlioz *Mavis as Marie *Lady Hatt as Madame Adelaide Bonfamille-Lady Hatt *Sir Topham Hatt as Georges Hautecourt-Sir Topham Hatt *Diesel 10 as Edgar Balthazar-Diesel *Annie and Clarabel as Abigal and Amelia-Annie and Clarabel *Toby as Uncle Waldo *James and Edward as Napoleon and Lafayette *Percy as Roquefort The Mouse *Gordon as Scat Cat *Bash as Peppo *Dash as Hit Cat *Ferdinand as Shun Gon *Henry as Billy Boss *Molly as Frou Frou-Mavis *Spencer as The Milkman Thomas/Robin Hood Parody Casts *Thomas as Robin Hood *Henry as Little John *Emily as Maid Marian *Diesel as Prince John *George as Sir Hiss *Bulgy as The Shrieff of Nottingham *Toby as Friar Tuck *Arthur as Otto *Mavis as Lady Kluck *Edward as Alan-a-Dale *Percy as Skippy *Trevor as Toby *Catherine (from RWS) as Sis *Lady as Tagalong *Elizabeth as Mrs. Rabbit *Spencer as The Crococaptain *Splatter as Trigger *Dodge as Nutsy *Freddie as Mr. Mouse *Madge as Mrs. Mouse *The Troublesome Trucks as The Wolf Hunters and Rhino Guards *Sir Topham Hatt as King Richard *The Chinese Dragon as The Runaway Tent Thomas/The Rescuers Parody Casts *Thomas as Bernard *Emily as Miss Bianca *Arthur as Orville *Oliver as Rufus *Mavis as Penny *Salty as Digger *Daisy as Madame Medusa *Arry/Bert as Nero and Brutus *Dennis as Mr Snoops *Rosie as Ellie Mae *Percy as Luke *Edward as Gramps *Henry as Rabbit *Toby as Evinrude *Duck as The Chairman *James as TV Announcer *Diesel 10 as Percival C McLeach *Stepney as Cody *Stanley as Jake *Gordon as Wilbur *Elizabeth as Joanna Thomas/The Fox and the Hound Parody Casts *Duck as Young Tod *Percy as Young Copper *Spencer as Amos Slade *Bulgy as Chief *Thomas as Adult Tod *Edward as Adult Copper *James as Dinky *Neville as Boomer *Emily as Vixey *Molly as Widow Tweed *Rosie as Big Mama *Gordon as Mr. Digger *Toby as The Porcupine *Ghost Train as The Train *The Chinese Dragon as The Bear Thomas/The Black Cauldron (Thomas and The Black Cauldron) *Thomas as Taran *Emily as Princess Eilonwy (Emily and Princess Eilonwy are both Beautiful and Friendly) *Edward as Dallben *Toby as Fflewddur Fflam *Percy as Gurgi *Lady as Henrin *Duck, Oliver, Billy and Rosie as The Fairfolks *Molly, Daisy and Mavis as Orddu, Orwen and Orgoch *Bulgy as Creeper *Diesel 10 as The Horned King *Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, D261, and Foolish Freight Cars as The Horned King's Guards Thomas/The Great Mouse Detective (Thomas The Great Engine Detective) *Thomas as Basil of Baker Street (Both the main heroes) *Henry as Dr. David Q. Dawson *Rosie as Olivia Flaversham (I have been hoping Rosie will be Olivia Flaversham, because they're both small and cute!) *James as Hiram Flaversham (I have been hoping James will be Hiram Flaversham, because they're both vain and fathers of Rosie and Olivia!) *Toby as Toby the Dog (Both brown and share the same name) *Diesel 10 as Professor Padraic Ratigan *Smudger as Fidget the Bat (I think Smudger would suit Fidget the Bat, because Fidget's voice suits Smudger) *Emily as Miss Kitty Mouse (Both beautiful) *Lady as The Queen Mouse (The Queen Mouse's voice suits Lady) *Mavis as The Robot Queen (Mavis was a real villain in Season 3) *Daisy as Felica the Cat (Both evil and mean) *Madge as Mrs. Judson *S.C.Ruffey as Bartholomeow *Troublesome Trucks as The Thugs *Dennis as Bill the Lizard (Both of them starts begin with B) *Sir Handel as Piano Mouse *Duncan as The Bully Mouse who hates being hit by the Piano Mouse after he tried to kill Dr. Dawson (Both bullies, mean and rude to Sir Handel and Piano Mouse) *Sir Topham Hatt as Sherlock Holmes (Both humans) *Mr. Percival as Dr. Watson (Both humans) Thomas/Oliver and Company (Percy and Company) *Thomas as Dodger *Percy as Oliver *Emily as Rita *Stepney as Tito *Gordon as Francis *James as Einstein *Spencer as Bill Sykes *Rosie as Jenny *Toby as Winston *Elizabeth as Georgette Thomas/The Little Mermaid (The Little Engine) *Emily as Ariel *Thomas as Prince Eric *Molly as Melody *Percy as Flounder *Gordon as Adult Flounder *Edward as Scuttle *Fergus as Seahorse *Henry as King Triton *James as Sebastian *Edward as Grim *Gremlin as Max *Hector as Chef Louis *Daisy as Ursula *Arry and Bert as Flotsam and Jetsam *Mavis as Vannesa *Caroline as Carlotta *Diesel as The Shark *Diesel 10 as The Hammerhead Shark *Ariel Sister's played by Rosie, Cailtin, Millie, Belle, Elizabeth, and Caroline Thomas/Beauty and the Beast (Beauty and The Big Engine) *Spencer as Gaston *Smudger as Lefou *Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, D261, and Foolish Freight Cars as The Villagers *Casey Jr as Maurice *Georgia as Mrs. Potts *Montana as The Beast *Edward as Lumiere *Molly as The Feather Duster *James as Lumiere *Thomas as Prince Adam Thomas/Aladdin (Thomas) *Thomas as Aladdin *Bertie as Abu *Emily as Princess Jasmine *Hiro as the Sultan *Edward as The Genie *Arthur as The Magic Carpet *Diesel 10 as Jafar *Duncan as Iago *Oliver as Rajah *Toby as Cosimm *Spencer as Razoul *Molly as Eden, the Female Genie *Smudger as Abis Mal *Devious Diesel as Harud *The Scrapyard Diesel as the Peddler *D199 as Kazim the Theif *City of Truro as Prince Acmed *The Old Diesel as Creepy Jafar *Daisy as Saleen *Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, and the Troublesome Trucks as Thieves *D261 as Jafar the cobra *Hector as Cave of Wonders Thomas/The Lion King Parody Casts (The Lion King) *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr and Friends) as Mufasa *Melissa (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr and Friends) as Sarabi *Skarloey as Young Simba *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Sarafina *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros/Casey Jr and Friends) as Young Nala *Edward as Adult Simba *Molly as Adult Nala *Rheneas as Zazu *Oliver as Timon *BoCo as Pumbaa *Casey Jr (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Rafiki *Devious Diesel as Scar *Toad as Nobi *Jason (from Back Of The Knodilike/Casey Jr and Friends) as Gopher *Elizabeth as Shenzi *Bulgy as Banzai *Smudger as Ed *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Hector, Harold, Flora, Tootle, Pufle, Jebidiah, Pete, Tom Jerry, Blue, Greendale Rocket, Doc, Toyland Express, Rustee Rails, Harry Hogwarts, and The TUGS Characters as The Other Animals *Zorran, Zip, Zug, Zebedee, Zak, Johnny Cuba, Smelter, Burke, Blair, Glenn, The Pirates (from TUGS) and Troublesome Trucks as The Hyenas (The Lion King 2) *Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Young Kiara *Emily as Adult Kiara *Percy as Young Kovu *Thomas as Adult Kovu *Daisy as Zira *Spencer as Nuka *Annie/Clarabel as Young Vitani *Mavis as Adult Vitani *The Wind Of The Willows Characters as The Outsiders *Sharptooth, Red Claw, Screech, Thud, Allosaurus, Giganotosaurus and Spinosaurus (from The Land Before Time) as Crocodiles (The Lion King 3 (a.k.a. The Lion King 1 1/2)) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Ma *James as Uncle Max *Toad as Iron Joe (Timon and Pumbaa) *Arry and Bert as Cheetata and Cheetato *George as Boss Beaver *Gordon as Smolder The Bear *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Neil The Elephant *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Erwin *Ivor (from Ivor The Engine) as Speedy The Snail *Henry as Uncle Boris *Captain Zero (from TUGS) as The Native Chief *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Cullinary Quint *The Horrid Lorries as The 3 Natives *Bash and Dash as Monti and Baampu *Ferdinand as Fred *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as Bruce *Toby as Stinky *Splatter and Dodge as Ralph and Eddie *Paxton as Jackal *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as The Cobra *Blue Trucks as Teds *Norman as Savage Lion *Diesel 10 as Bartholomew *Murdoch as Mr. Pig *Squidward and Barnacle Boy (from Spongebob) as Pimon and Tumbaa *and more Thomas/Pocahontas (Emily) *Emily as Pocahontas *Thomas as John Smith *Diesel 10 as Governor Ratcliffe *Percy as Meeko (Not Oliver!) *Gordon as Cheif Powhaton (Diesel 10 can't be Cheif Powhaton, Diesel 10 is evil, Chief Powhaton is good) *Duck as Thomas *Eilzabeth as Grandmother Willow *Bertie as Percy (Not Percy The Small Engine!) *Oliver as Wiggins (Not Bill or Ben!) *Henry as Ben *George as Lon *Toby as Filt *Mavis as Nakoma *Boco as Kocoum *Neville as Kekate *Sir Topham Hatt as King James *Derek as Ratcliffe's Settlers *Trucks as Guards *Billy as a Jester *Freight Cars as Indians *Edward as John Rolfe *Spencer as Uttamatomakkin *Rosie as Queen Anne *Molly as Mrs. Jenkins Thomas/The Hunchback of Notre Dome (The Tank Engine of Sodor) *Thomas as Quasimodo *Molly as Esmeralda *Flora as Laverne *James as Hugo *Gordon as Victor *Edward as Phoebus *Diesel 10 as Frollo *Duck as Clopin *Mavis as Djali *Toby as Archdeacon *Rosie as Madeleine *Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, and Troublesome Trucks as the Guards *Bulgy, Max, Monty, George, D261, Duncan, Hector, and the Freight Cars as Gypsies *Duke as Old Hertics *Bertie as Baby Bird *Lady as Quasimodo's Mother *Hector as Frollo's Horse *BoCo as Phoebus' Horse *Spencer as Sarousch *Rocky as The Judge Clown Thomas/Hercules (Thomas) *Thomas as Hercules *Percy as Baby Hercules *Emily as Megara *Henry as Hermes *Gordon as Zeus *Molly as Hera *Bill/Ben as Phil *James as Pegasus *Spencer as Hades *Max and Monty as Pain and Panic *Duck as Apollo Thomas/Mulan (Emily) *Emily as Mulan *Thomas as Captian Shang *Charlie as Mushu *Stepney as Cric-Kee *Devious Diesel as Shan Yu *Daisy as Matchmaker *Hiro as Yao Thomas/Tarzan (Thomas) *Thomas as Tarzan *Emily as Jane *Rosie as Terk *James as Tantor *Devious Diesel as Clayton *Derek, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, D261, Dennis, and The Horrid Lorries as Clayton's Men *Gordon as Kerchak *Duke as Porter *Stepney as Young Tarzan *Molly as Kala *The Chinese Dragon as Sabor *Diesel 10 as Tublat Thomas/Enchanted *Emily as Giselle *Thomas as Robert Phillip *Duke as Prince Edward *Daisy as Queen Narissa *The Chinese Dragon as Dragon Narissa Category:Steven Garcia118